


100th Fic Celebratory Drabbles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in celebration of the posting of my 100th fic.  I asked the members of my Yahoo group, and my friends at LiveJournal to give me some pairings and prompts.  These Cles drabbles are part of the results!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100th Fic Celebratory Drabbles

## 100th Fic Celebratory Drabbles

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Written in celebration of the posting of my 100th fic. I asked the members of my Yahoo group, and my friends at LiveJournal to give me some pairings and prompts. These drabbles are the results! _Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot and any OC's you may find along the way). The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world. _Author's Notes_ : Thanks to everyone for the great prompts!!!! You guys are fantastic. Also, GREAT thanks to Sev1970 for betaing all these for me. You are truly the greatest! 

* * *

  1. Clex - both boys and the Daily Planet - for nerowill 



Extra, Extra  
Rating: PG-13 

Lex charged into the Daily Planet offices as if he owned the place. He strode across the room purposefully, ignoring Perry White's protests. He didn't stop until he reached the desk under the stairs, pushing Lois Lane aside, falling to his knees, and taking the sobbing Clark Kent into his arms. 

"You shouldn't be here. You said it would be political suicide if..." 

"Screw my ambitions. You're more important. You're my destiny, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to be standing by your side helping you through this." 

"I miss him already, Lex." 

"I know, baby, I know." 

2\. Clex - kittens - for strlingdragnfly 

Kittens  
Rating: PG-13 

"Hideous little beasts." 

"I can't believe that you want to let those creatures into our home." 

"Mark my words, this penthouse starts smelling like cat feces and they won't be the ONLY ones finding themselves a new home." 

"Keep these DAMN things from underfoot, Clark! I'm serious." 

Clark couldn't help but snicker. Despite all the threats, he knew that it would come to this. Lex was curled up on their couch, sound asleep, both kittens tucked securely into the crook of his arm. 

"Most definitely NOT your father," Clark whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to his husband's head. 

3\. Clex - Coming Out - for atalante3134 

Coming Out  
Rating: PG-13 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lex questioned, pulling on Clark's fingers to slow his forward motion. 

Clark nodded affirmatively, not a trace of doubt in his features, only a steely determination. "I'm ready to be with you without all the secrets and lies being in our way." 

"We both know the truth, Clark. That's all that matters. I really don't mind. We'll always have secrets we need to keep from the rest of the world, for your safety. This can be one of them." 

"I refuse to let you be one of my secrets any longer. Come on." 

* * *

Lex nodded his agreement, and allowed Clark to pull him up the stairs of the farmhouse. During seven long years filled with friendship, fighting, meteor mutants, alien possession, chasing after the same women, and eventually sweet, blissful love, there had always been one common denominator - Lex could never refuse Clark anything he truly wanted. 

If telling his parents about their relationship was what Clark wanted, then that's exactly what he would get, even if it meant dealing with the business end of Jonathan's shotgun. Luckily, stopping bullets was one of the benefits of having an alien as a partner. 

4\. Clex - Anniversary Celebration - for Tracy 

Anniversaries Past  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: Part of my Clex AU, takes place a little over a year after "A Damn Good Reason" 

As anniversaries went, it had been the best one that either of them could ever remember. 

What had started out to be an intimate, late night celebration for two, had slowly evolved into a late night party for five. 

Just as they were about to share a champagne toast, Kenny's wail pierced the quiet of the night. 

Lex had barely gotten Kenny settled with his bottle when Conner came stumbling out of his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly, complaining of a nightmare. It didn't take a pair of geniuses to anticipate that Kendall, stuffed bunny in hand, would follow soon. 

* * *

The champagne, roasted duck, and crme brle were quickly exchanged for chocolate milk and cookies - double-stuffed Oreos, of course - as the two fathers settled themselves and their young charges before the television, a familiar, soothing DVD softly playing in the background while they tried to lull their children back into slumber. 

Less than thirty minutes later, both wearing soppy grins, Clark and Lex leaned forward quietly over the again-sleeping children and shared a tender kiss. 

It was, indeed, a very happy anniversary. 

Of course, the private island they had leased for their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary did rank a close second. 


End file.
